They Live in You
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: One-shot. Teddy Lupin gets a present from his godfather before he leaves for Hogwarts. Spoilers for Deathly Hallows...


**_LbN: I'm in a "I'm gonna write about everyone who died" kick right now. Hell, I might even write about Bellatrix. I think we'll save her until after midterms...I'll be in the right frame of mind then...:D_**

**They Live in You**

Purple, green, red, blue. The boy could feel his hair changing as his nerves grew. He looked around, registering the strange looks he was getting He smiled as other children passed; trying to look brave. He looked around again…

"Ten thirty, Teddy!" Andromeda said.

"He's not here yet Grandmum!" Teddy said, voice laced with distress.

"Sure he is," said a voice from behind the little metamorphmagus.

"Harry!" Teddy yelled, nearly falling over with relief.

"So sorry I'm late Teddy," Harry hugged him, "I had a little trouble getting your gift."  
"But you already got me an owl," Teddy said, with Remus's confused look all over his face.

Harry just smiled and turned to Andromeda,

"How are you?"

"Wonderful, Harry," she smiled warmly.

"I'll get him onto the train, if you like?"

Andromeda nodded, knowing that this was a godfather/godson bonding moment. Teddy saw her nod, gave her a brief hug, and hopped onto the train. He went into the first cabin, which was empty.

"You don't want to find some other students?" Harry smiled.

"Not till you tell me what my other present is," the boy grinned, "For all I know, it's something embarrassing. Or you're about to give me "the talk" as well. You're not going to give me "the talk" are you? Because Grandmum already did, and—"

"Hey, hey!" Harry laughed, pulling a book out of his bag, and smiling at how Teddy had inherited his mother's tendancy to ramble, "I just wanted to give you this."

Teddy took the book and began to flip through the pages. A bright smile grew on his face.

"Hagrid gave me one of these at the end of my first year," Harry told him, "but I thought you might like one now. I was having trouble getting the last picture."

Teddy skipped some of the pages of his mother and father smiling up at him, and went to a big group photo. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched his mother's change colors.

"The second Order of the Phoenix," Harry told him.

"Did Mum ever play Quidditch? I know Dad didn't," Teddy said quietly.

He was prone to asking random questions about his parents when he was alone with Harry. Harry sighed, annoyed that Andromeda wouldn't talk about her daughter and son-in-law with her grandson.

"Chaser," Harry smiled, "From what everyone's told me, she was pretty good"

"Which House do you think I'll be in?"

"I don't know," Harry said standing up; the train was about to leave, "But don't worry. Whichever House gets you will be lucky indeed."

He ruffled Teddy's chin length turquoise hair, and gave him a hug before exiting the train…

When he was back on the platform, Andromeda turned to him,

"Don't you think that was a little much right before he leaves home?"

"No," Harry said, "I was in his place once. That was just what he needed."

**TLiY**

He was trembling from head to foot. Why hadn't Harry warned him about this? He had had no idea how nerve racking this would be!

"Lupin, Theodore!" McGonagall yelled.

He took a deep breath, and held it as he walked up to the stool. He could feel his hair flying through colors, and could hear a few people chuckling at this. McGonagall placed the hat on his head…

**TLiY**

"James Sirius Potter! I told you three times that it was time for bed!" Harry yelled as he chased his laughing four-year-old through the kitchen. Slipping on the biscuit said four-year-old had just dropped, he landed hard on his butt and said a few choice words. When he stood up again, he noticed a grey owl tapping fervently on the window.

Harry walked over and let it in. It was Teddy's owl. He untied the parchment and gave the owl a couple of treats from the jar on the window ledge. He opened the note and read:

_Harry,_

_I got sorted into Ravenclaw! Just like Mum! And all of the boys in my year think my hair is cool! I'll send you another note with Artemis (that's the owl's name) this weekend after I have tea with Hagrid. Say hi to Ginny for me; and tell James I'll play Exploding Snap with him when I stop over during Christmas. Love you!_

_Teddy_

Harry let out a yell of laughter at his godson's happiness. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James peek around the corner of the kitchen doorframe. While he wrote a note of hearty congratulations, he said,

"Teddy got sorted into Ravenclaw."

He just smiled when he heard the gasp of surprise come from his eldest son…

**_They live in you_**

**_They live in me_**

**_They're watching over everything we see_**

**_In every creature_**

**_In every star_**

**_In your reflection_**

**_They live in you_**

**_Fin_**


End file.
